


Good Time | 好时光

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Toxic survivors, Video Game Mechanics, 恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 凤敏似乎有修发电机的独门绝技。
Relationships: Claudette Morel & Feng Min





	Good Time | 好时光

刚踏入汽车天堂的土地，克劳黛特就感到一阵寒气从脚心窜了上来，直达娇弱的胃部。太紧张而导致胃部痉挛？谁知道……受到恶心想吐的副效果影响，她把手里的工具箱丢在一边，捂着肚子蹲了下来，试图给自己的胃增加一丝暖意。

“你没事吧？”一旁的凤敏见此也放下手里的工具箱，跟着她蹲了下来。

克劳黛特好感动，看向凤敏的眼里隐隐有泪花。

“生理期？”凤敏关切地问道。

克劳黛特瞪着眼，生生把眼泪憋了回去。

（为啥你会这么想啊？！）

（这个世界根本就不存在什么每月例行的生理变化好吗！小敏自己也是女孩子，来这里不下半年了，也太糊涂了吧！）

“不是啦，我太紧张了。”克劳黛特露出一个尴尬的笑，“我最讨厌车库了……”

连续三次来到同一个地方，对克劳黛特来说简直是倒霉透顶。

（这里太空旷了，夜色还这么晴朗，根本无处可藏嘛！）

在过分明亮的月光直射下，只要杀手眼神好，她克劳黛特小脸再黑也苟不住。就因为这个，她“刚刚”在这里“输”了一次——以被妖巫生吞活剥的形式。如果现在去那个悲惨商店的前门，加油站的那一片地方说不定还有她的血肉残留……噫。

“是吗……”凤敏作思索状，“不过我很喜欢这里。”

“啊，这样吗？哈哈……”克劳黛特和善地笑笑，“为什么呢？”

“在这里工作效率很高，顺利的话很快就可以下班。我很喜欢。”凤敏道。

逃生者们有他们自己的黑话：不说“死”，说“输”；不说“折磨”，而说“挑战”……至于修发电机开大门逃出生天这一串操作嘛，不说“修机”和“出门”，而说“工作”和“下班”，这样听起来很酷，很正能量，还免得一头雾水——为什么人死了会复活，板子踢了会重生，一个破发电机每次都默认损坏？修理这些不合常理出现在此的机械到底有什么意义？不用管。你只要乖乖打卡上班下班就好了，什么都不用想，然后你就会发现，生活如此平静，如此简单。

话又说回来，如果给逃生者全员做一个工作效率排行的话，凤敏必然名列前茅。不知道为什么，有她在的队伍总是下班特别快，这自然不全是凤敏的功劳，可没了她，不曾有队伍做出过这样的成绩。没人知道她是怎么做到的——凤敏喜欢独处，很少主动与人分享生存经验。曾经有人去向她请教诀窍，最终悻悻而归。

克劳黛特盯着凤敏的手——皮肤光滑细腻，伤口寥寥，还涂着精致完好的青蓝色指甲油，怎么看都不像经常摆弄电机的人。或许是她的修理天赋远超常人，肚子里并没有什么适合普通人用的诀窍，这才让那些求教的人知难而退了吧？

“为什么呢？因为这里的发电机比较特别吗？”和其他人一样，克劳黛特也很想解开凤敏的修机效率之迷。

“不，我最讨厌修发电机了。”凤敏回答时毫不迟疑。

“……”克劳黛特脸上保持着和善的微笑，心里却已经开始咆哮：原来一句话噎死一个人是真实存在的……

（这样的聊天算什么聊天，太尴尬了呀！那些向小敏请教的人就是被这样劝退的吧？）

“你脸色怎么越来越差了？”凤敏揉揉克劳黛特的后背，“你还好吧，还能站起来吗？”

“别担心，我没问题的。”克劳黛特露出了急性肠胃炎发作一样的微笑。

“好呀，数到一我们就站起来去工作哦。三，二，一……哎哟！”凤敏兴致高昂，拉住克劳黛特的手，拔萝卜似的将她拽了起来。

克劳黛特脑子里晕晕乎乎的，任凤敏牵着走，恍然发现自己被牵到了一间废弃棚屋的门口。她前去试探，不料陈年朽坏的铁门一推竟直接倒了下来，吓得克劳黛特打了一个激灵，彻底清醒。

汽车天堂的工人宿舍早已被人遗忘。还未进屋就能闻见多年酝酿的烟酒味，空气中团团起舞的浓厚灰尘显示出这里封闭已久。室内并不狭小，却拥挤不堪，监狱一般的铁窗条和破烂的双层木板床排列得密不透风。以前，阿扎罗夫手下的工人们都挤在这令人窒息的空间里同吃同住，自他死后他们就作鸟兽散了，只留下一个毫无生气的空屋舍作为他们曾经在此驻留的证明。

凤敏捂住口鼻，“克劳黛特同志，我们先检查外面，等通风完再检查里面。”

于是从大门开始，两人分走房屋外围的两侧，边走边留心四周，到后门刚好绕过一周碰头。

“没心跳，没陷阱，没厄咒图腾……安全。”克劳黛特抱着铁皮小白箱小心翼翼地巡视了一圈，做出了如上报告，“小敏呢？”

“我这边也安全。很好，开始搞事。”凤敏放下工具箱，开始挑拣工具。

“小敏，这里没有发电机给我们修……”克劳黛特一指屋里闪烁的吊灯，为难道，“你看，灯是亮的，这里供电没有问题。”

就这时她瞟了一眼凤敏的工具箱，全是五颜六色盘成圈的电线、胶带纸和小夹子。凤敏正用小刀把一条电线末端的胶皮削掉，让铜丝暴露出来。

“你带这么多电线做什么？”克劳黛特懵了。

“当然是给大门供电。”凤敏不以为然道。

（蛤？？？？？）

“等等等等等等，这是什么原理？”

“把现成的带电电线直接接到大门的电机上，大门就有电啦。”凤敏小心地把铜丝缕直，调整了分叉，开始削下一条，“只要不断路、不超过负载就不会有问题的。很方便，比修理整整五台发电机快多了。”

“这就是你下班那么快的秘密吗？！”克劳黛特嘴里能塞下一个紫手电。

“不是秘密呀。”凤敏道，“德怀特找我打听过，我就和他讲了。”

“但我从没见他用过这个技巧……”

“他不相信我呗。”凤敏撇嘴，“你要来帮忙吗？两个人的话会更快哦。”

克劳黛特蹲下身来，和凤敏一起削起了电线，一边学样一边惊讶于凤敏的小机灵：

“小敏怎么这么懂电路这种东西呢？”

“一般般啦，偷个电而已，小意思嘛。”凤敏熟练地将两股来自不同电线的铜丝拧紧，联结，“我在大学就经常这么干的，早就是老手啦。”

“你们学校开电工课的吗？”

“不开哦。”这次，凤敏好心地进行了注释，“因为学校限电，所以我们不得不偷嘛。”

（为什么我听不懂这个简单又信息量极大的因果联系啊？）

“学校用各种借口控制了我们的电力，每到一定的时间就给我们断电，但电力本应是每时每刻属于每一个人的，我们非把它夺回来不可。”凤敏坚定地捏拳，抬头仰望天花板，“为了享受我们应该享受的权利，为了半夜依然能刷剧画画打游戏，我们早早就习惯了和黑恶势力斗智斗勇，偷个电又算得了什么！”

（竟然把学校职员形容为“黑恶势力”……尊重一下知识的化身啊，小敏！）

“我怎么觉得我们读的不是同一种大学？”克劳黛特擦了擦额头的汗。

凤敏拿胶布把电线连接处缠好。“我们读的当然不是一种大学。我是野鸡大学的散人，你是农大的植物系，比我强太多啦。”

克劳黛特觉得话题突然扎心了起来，赶紧扯回偷电：“既然都说是‘偷’了，这是违纪行为吧……你学校不管么？”

“管。不过他们管不住的，顶多也就罚款写检讨罢了。”凤敏吐舌，“你的大学不用偷电吗？”

克劳黛特砸吧着嘴，实在想不出还能有“是”之外的回答。

“哎呀~好羡慕资本主义呀~要说我的大学生活为什么不开心，一大半都是限电造成的呢。”

（好好谈着偷电为什么突然冒出这种共产主义棒读啦！还有话题怎么越来越扎心了？我不想戳到你不开心的过去啊！）

零零散散接了五六条，手头的电线长度差不多了，凤敏叫停，和克劳黛特拍拍裤子起身，双双活动了一下筋骨。

“现在要开始拆电灯啦，把我们手上的线和电灯线连起来，就通电了。”凤敏道，“但是，一定要非常小心才行。一点差错可能就会触电的，会死人哦。”

（为，为什么要盯着我说这种可怕的话……）

克劳黛特在凤敏的指挥下和她一起挪动木板床，好让凤敏能踩着床拧下天花板上的灯泡。

“刚才说大学过得很不开心，另一半不开心是因为在学校被人排挤了。”凤敏一边爬梯子一边说。

（呀——！又来了！我不听我不听。）

“因为我整天只会打游戏，学习又不好，被宿舍里的人嫌弃啦。她们还偷偷建了讨论组损我呢。”凤敏一手捧着灯罩，一手转动灯泡，“女生嘛，你懂的，传小话传得很快的呀，到后来全班都在背后说我了。”

“说了什么呢？”克劳黛特接过她递来的灯泡，还是收不住自己的八卦之心。

“说我是个家里蹲废物呀、网瘾少女呀什么的，只会等别人养着，啥都做不了。”凤敏扯出电灯线，开始理铜丝，“其实我的生活费全是当主播赚来的。挺好笑的，她们自己也不爱学习，和我最大的区别就是多了一个男朋友吧，居然这么得意。”

克劳黛特没再插嘴，凤敏就这么一路说了下去。从暗地中伤到当面撕逼，从苟且留校到忍无可忍退学打职业赛，她短暂而复杂的大学经历整个就是一本反映人性黑暗面的人形自走小说。

（这实在是太惨了……）

电线接好，凤敏也讲完了。克劳黛特一开始仰着脖子听，后来，脑袋越来越低，最后垂着头，肩膀也是塌的，一点精神也没有了。

“小敏才不是她们说的那样呢。”克劳黛特尝试给凤敏打气，不料自己听得动情，声音哽咽，只能不争气地吸吸鼻子，“我觉得你能做自己想做的养活自己就很厉害啦！不管她们怎么看你，你在我心里就是最棒的！呜……”

“你别哭啊，”凤敏揉了揉眼泪花花的克劳黛特，“跟你开玩笑呢，怎么当真啦。”

（王？德？发？）

“嗯，刚才说的被人排挤的事情都是编的。我大学读了半年就自己退学了——我可懒得管那种小女生的交际圈呢。”她说这番令人下巴落地的话时神色自如。

“你讨厌！”克劳黛特觉得自己白掉了眼泪，气得用小拳拳捶打凤敏胸口。

“哎呀，当主播不会随口掰点瞎话怎么行呢。”凤敏眨巴眨巴眼，和她小拳拳对打，“你看这不是演得挺好的嘛。”

“我们接下来去哪儿？”克劳黛特锤够了，抹抹泪。

“去大门。”凤敏给她顺毛，“咱们去把手上的线接上，那就大功告成啦。”

通上电，满载希望的电火花流进了巨大威严的电动门，一路顺利得让人不敢相信。临走前她们检视了一番大门四周，发现一个藏得很阴险的捕兽夹，终于知道其他同事面对的是什么样的对手，但她们决定不去管——开启大门的警报声响了许久，捕兽人也没有来巡视，大约在另一扇大门被缠住了。

克劳黛特忍不住拉着凤敏欢呼起来，两个人手拉着手蹦蹦跳跳地转圈圈。

“我有一个问题……”克劳黛特突然顿住，“如果恶灵真的那么讨厌我们逃走，它又为什么让你走捷径呢？”

“什么？”凤敏听不懂。

“也许……只是也许啊，那玩意根本不在乎我们逃不逃，它只是讨厌被光照射的感觉，如果两种结果都不是很好，它会选损失更小的那一种。”克劳黛特激动得拍手，“没错，就是这样！比起让食物逃走，它更讨厌暴露在强光底下……它不缺时间。它的寿命相对于我们来说几乎是永恒的，所以它就有更多的机会允许我们做这种对两边都没什么损失的事。”

“你真的很聪明哦，小克。”凤敏点点头，“所以呢？”

“所以……”克劳黛特吞了口口水，“我们这样做不好吧？”

（所以，这么做其实是我们亏了。虽然每次都能逃出来，但是有什么意义呢？日复一日地重复同样的工作，什么时候才是尽头啊？）

（这样下去我们只会白白耗干希望——我们会失去想象未来的能力。恶灵能和我们无尽地耗下去，它最不缺的就是时间，而我们永远也不会有这样的资本。随着时间流逝，我们的生存价值就越来越小。

（所以，我们这样做是不好的。我们不该把有限的时间用来做没有损失却毫无意义的事，我们至少也要用修发电机的方式搏一搏，说不定什么时候就会对这个世界的了解多几分……）

（啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我有那么多话想说！怎么在这种时候组织不了语言！）

“没什么不好的嘛。”凤敏一脸无所谓。

“说得轻巧！我可不想小敏你哪天突然被恶灵抓去写检讨书啊！”

克劳黛特捂住嘴——怎么把心里话就这么喊出来了呢？

“谢谢你啊。”凤敏笑了，“我知道这么做不太对，不过人生最要紧开心，你说是不是呀？”

这一个普普通通的微笑驱散了一切胡思乱想，克劳黛特一时满脑空空，感觉轻松极了。一种以前冒着生命危险从杀手手下抢修发电机的时候从未经历过的平静笼罩着她，她就享受着这份奇怪的平静，沉默了。

（肚子已经一点都不疼了。）

（小敏，说不定是个大哲学家呢。）

“下次还要一起偷电吗？”凤敏问。

“那必须，”克劳黛特小鸡啄米，“做人最要紧开心嘛！”


End file.
